


Bound by Heavy Chains

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [29]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Negotiations, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staring at the leash Byakuya has left with him, Renji considers his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Heavy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I just also want to note (so that no one gets discouraged) that while things start out somewhat grim, they make a pretty startling turn around. Hope you enjoy!

While Byakuya went back to the dressing room to change, Renji sat on the bed staring at the thick leather and heavy chains of the leash in his hands. 

Byakuya was right; it was a very serious-looking piece of equipment. The collar was black leather, a couple of inches wide, and quite thick. Covered in studs and spikes, there were rings all around it where, presumably, the chain could be attached at different angles. Experimentally, Renji took hold of either side of the collar and yanked. His muscles strained; he barely stretched it. 

Holy hell, it was strong. 

Why hadn’t Byakuya picked the cute, little ‘Hello Kitty’ number Renji remembered seeing? That one looked playful and fun, even a little silly. 

This one… well…. As his fingers worked open the stiff buckle, Renji decided he liked the creaking sound it made. It seemed like the sort of material that might eventually mould and warm to his body heat. It smelled sort of nice, too.

Who was he kidding? This thing was scary… especially those little spikes on the inside. 

Renji ran his fingers over them, satisfied that they weren’t nearly as sharp as they first appeared. In fact, they were fairly blunt and seemed to be coated with something to make them even less vicious, but, jeez, you’d hardly put a collar like this on an actual animal. Did Byakuya really think he was this hard to control? 

He’d always respected the safe word, hadn’t he?

Well, sure, once they had one.

Now Renji knew he only had himself to blame for the alley. Honestly, he’d suspected it all along, but he’d been holding out hope that things hadn’t been nearly as bad as he remembered and that maybe the whole, horrible event hadn’t really affected Byakuya all that much. 

Renji sighed. No such luck.

He glanced over at where Zabimaru was propped against the wall. The part he hadn’t had the heart to admit was that, even though Zabimaru was riding him hard that night, it wasn’t like the things that happened came entirely out of nowhere. Sure, the demon-fever twisted things up--way up--but the things he’d done… smashing the box that held the kenseikan, pushing the power dynamics to the extreme, the angry threats… those were his demons, not Zabimaru’s. 

Zabimaru’s influence only intensified all the stuff he already carried in the darkest corners of his heart. That was what he lost control of when the demon took over—himself, his inner desperate stray dog. What came bubbling to the surface was all the anger and shame and self-loathing of all the things he’d done to survive, some of which were so awful that Renji had wiped them completely from his memory. Only echoes of the pain remained, fueling the demon. Then, in walked Byakuya, with all his privilege and wealth—he’d been too perfect a target for the Inuzuri hellhound, apparently.

Renji slid the leather around his neck. As he pulled his hair out from under it and felt locks snag in the spikes, he grimaced. Working the buckles closed, the spikes pressed into the skin of Renji’s throat. They were like hard pebbles more than anything, he thought. When he swallowed he could feel them pushing deeper. A few good yanks would leave bruises in no time. If Byakuya got really rough, there could even be blood.

‘Hello Kitty’ had been faux fur—nice, soft, black fur. On the inside it had been padded, too, with satin.

Renji was just testing out the tightness of the buckle, trying to decide if looser would cause less damage, when Byakuya came back into view at the doorway.

The kimono Byakuya wore was incredibly ugly. The majority of the fabric was a hot pink, so bright it seemed almost luminescent in the half-darkness of the bedroom. Interspersed throughout the fabric were dozens of neon green lizards with large, bulbous, almost-cartoonish white eyes. Byakuya’s noble person looked… ridiculous in it. Whoever gave him that kimono must have held a serious grudge, had really wanted to bring him down, make him appear stupid and foolish.

Renji felt a growl spring to his throat at that thought. He snarled, “It should be illegal to do that to silk--and to a Kuchiki.”

Byakuya, however, didn’t seem to hear him. His eyes were locked on Renji in a way that Renji was having trouble deciphering at this distance. Byakuya’s face had paled, and he looked as though he were suddenly struck by something that had left him speechless, in a daze. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes widened.

Renji managed to hold back the impulse to check to see if there was something behind him, but he did have to ask a little nervously, “What?”

“You… like that… it’s… unexpected.”

Like that? Like how? Renji looked down at himself. He sat on the bed near the pillows. He had his back against the headrest. One foot was on the floor, the other stretched out along the mattress’s length. Not terribly provocative. Of course, he was buck naked, and wearing a studded leather collar with a big-ass chain leash that trailed down his chest and over his hip. Yeah, he must be a sight, all right, with his tiger-stripe tattoos and rat’s nest hair. But, what did Byakuya see at this moment that had him all breathless? “Unexpected… like, unexpectedly hot?”

“Yes. Very.”

Byakuya came over to the bed. To make room for him, Renji sat up and put both feet on the floor. Moving caused the end of the chain to slip down his body and clunk with a solid sound onto the tatami. Renji could feel the weight of it pressing the spiky-studs into the back of his neck.

Long-boned, pale fingers reached for the chain and taking hold of it lightly, directing Renji to twist and lean forward into a kiss. Renji’s hand naturally found its way onto Byakuya’s thigh. Leaning on the other which rested beside Byakuya’s hip, Renji was able to bend enough for them to be eye-to-eye. Their lips met. At first the kiss was tentative, soft. Byakuya pressed a little deeper; Renji responded enthusiastically and let his hand roam along the silk covering Byakuya’s leg.

This was always Renji’s favorite moment. He loved the sensations of their bodies coming together, the way he was suddenly aware of Byakuya’s reistsu enveloping them, how the scent of jasmine and musk filled Renji’s nose, and the taste of sweet sake lingered on lips and tongue.

Byakuya gave the leash a sudden, short tug. The sharp pain made Renji grab onto Byakuya’s shoulders tightly, his fingers digging deeply into silk. The air in Renji’s lungs came out in a hissing moan against Byakuya’s teeth. 

Breaking from their kiss, Byakuya ran his fingertips along the side of Renji’s face. Renji tried not to flinch as fingers skipped down his neck to his chest. Byakuya hand rested on the flat plane of Renji’s chest as though relishing the way Renji’s heart pounded and he gasped for air. “Exactly as advertised,” Byakuya murmured, looking at the chain as though in admiration.

Right. ‘Hello Kitty’ didn’t bite. 

With effort, Renji unwound his fingers from where they had a stranglehold on the silk at Byakuya’s shoulders. He’d already managed to loosen the seams. He wrapped his hands around the one that held the leash and leaned in to give the chain some slack. As it happened, that brought his lips to Byakuya’s ear. He whispered with shuddering breath, “Not too much harder though, eh, Taicho? Unless you want me to bleed?”

Byakuya seemed startled. His breath was hot against Renji’s shoulder and the fingers of his free hand seemed unable to resist tracing the lines of tattoos on Renji’s chest. “You really think this human toy would puncture this remarkably thick skin of yours?”

“It’s not my strength deciding that. It’s yours.”

“Ah,” Byakuya was clearly taken aback by this revelation. His fingers paused for a moment before resuming, and then he agreed, “Yes, I see. You’ll tell me when it’s too much?” 

“If you want,” Renji said flatly, releasing Byakuya’s hand.

Dropping the leash, Byakuya pulled back far enough to look into Renji’s eyes. “What do you mean, ‘if I want’? The safe word shouldn’t be mine alone. In fact, if I understand such things at all, it belongs much more to you than me. Are you telling me you’ve never used it, even when you wished to?”

Renji’s eyes slid away. How could he say he never felt he’d deserved to? 

“Renji?”

When he didn’t say anything, he felt Byakuya’s hands on the buckle of the collar, undoing it. Renji grabbed his hand, stopping him. “Leave it,” he snarled.

An expert twist, and Renji’s grip was broken and his hand was slapped away lightly. Byakuya resumed unbuckling, “No. Unless you’ll avail yourself of the safe word, this is unacceptable. If things are going to change between us, this is where it must start.”

The buckle was undone and the heaviness of the chain dragged the collar across Renji’s neck and it fell to the bed. In a similar loose fashion, Renji let himself fall back onto the mattress. “Great. Now I’m not going to get laid.”

Byakuya picked up the collar and stood up, leaving Renji to his dejected moaning. 

Renji flung an arm over his face, and he could hear Byakuya putting things away and turning down the lights. The bed creaked as Byakuya stretched out beside him. After a moment, Renji felt the brush of hair and lips on his chest. He peeked out from under his arm to see Byakuya tracing the tattoos with his tongue. 

Renji’s eyes widened at the sight. He held his breath. Afraid that any movement might spook Byakuya, Renji carefully lowered his arm back where it had been while the other gripped the sheets overhead. Even though he would have loved to drink in the sight of Byakuya’s ministrations, Renji tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

Relax, Renji told himself, let it be whatever he’ll give.

A shift of the mattress and Byakuya had an arm on the other side of Renji. A little nudge of his knee had Renji spreading his legs so Byakuya could straddle one. Silk pressed against Renji’s cock at the same time Byakuya’s lips left feather-light kisses on hot skin. By the time tongue started tracing the lines on this side Renji was gripping the sheet tightly and arching into Byakuya’s body with a soft moan. 

When lips and tongue and teeth found hardened nipple, Renji couldn’t stop himself from grasping shoulders. His breath came in gasping pants that only increased when Byakuya’s mouth left his aching nipple and continued downward.

Not wanting to hinder Byakuya’s progression, Renji relaxed his grip on the kimono only to find he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands now. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Byakuya’s silken hair and push him down towards the other ache, but… even in a passionate haze, Renji knew that would be a disaster. So, with tremendous effort, he tucked his hands under his head. He laced his fingers behind his neck and held on. 

He couldn’t stop his body from squirming, though. He spread his legs wantonly. His cock was hard, pressing into Byakuya’s silk. The soft smoothness of the fabric slid across his engorged, sensitive skin, like sweet torture. Renji could feel the pressure of Byakuya’s own erection against his leg. Knowing this was turning Byakuya on just as much, kept Renji hanging on, even as Byakuya’s tongue tracked the lines along his ribs. 

Breath hissed through Renji’s teeth when Byakuya had worked down far enough that Renji’s cock was now exposed to the cold, brutal air. Especially cruel was the silken strands of hair the brushed so tantalizingly close as Byakuya’s mouth hovered inches from it. Renji let out a long, low plaintive moan, but he continued to grip his own hands, despite feeling knuckles cracking.

He barely heard the question, “Can I trust you?”

Renji had his eyes squeezed shut and Byakuya’s whispered breath was almost lost in the maddening sensations. But he had no words, nothing coherent, anyway. “Wha…?” was the best he could manage.

“Will you stay like that? And not touch me until I say?”

Renji thought he’d been doing a damn fine job so far, considering. So he nodded.

However, he wasn’t prepared for Byakuya’s mouth on his cock, and he nearly lost his grip in surprise. Byakuya’s hands were on his hips, holding him still—for the most part—as mouth and tongue explored head and length. 

_I’m so drunk; I’ve passed out again and I’m dreaming this,_ Renji thought, while repeating, “Oh god,” over and over again. He was holding on to his own neck so hard, he was doing mini-crunches to keep from letting go. When Byakuya sucked, Renji almost lost all control, so he shouted, “Stop. I can’t… I can’t hold on.”

Byakuya pulled away making Renji want to cry, but he satisfied himself with a pathetic whimper. He’d let go of his neck, but he now had a death-grip on the sheets, because his hindbrain was screaming for Byakuya to finish what he’d started. Renji was so miserable, he hardly noticed Byakuya taking something from the pocket of his kimono until he felt slick fingers between his legs pressing against his hole. 

Fingers slipped in and out a few times, stretching, teasing, and then his legs were being lifted. 

“All right,” Byakuya said simply, “Now.”

Renji didn’t need any more encouragement. He let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around Byakuya and pulled him down to him. As Byakuya pressed in, Renji captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He tasted himself on Byakuya’s lips, and suddenly that and the feeling of Byakuya deep inside him was enough for Renji to come in an explosive, passionate rush of heat. 

Byakuya rocked into him harder, and Renji’s fingers found hair and dug into the silk of the kimono, desperate for the skin underneath. Renji rose to meet every pounding thrust. His hands tore at the fabric like an animal until he heard it rend and rip. Byakuya gasped and moaned; his face flushed and sweaty. Renji pulled from their kiss to look at his captain’s passion, so amazingly rare and gorgeous.

In no time, Renji felt Byakuya’s heat fill him and heard a strangled cry escape Byakuya’s throat. If he’d been able, the sound of it would have made Renji come again. Instead, he lovingly brushed the hair from Byakuya’s face and held his quavering gaze.

When Byakuya pulled out and collapsed against him, Renji’s arms encircled Byakuya’s broad shoulders, his hand stroking the sweaty strands of hair automatically. He didn’t even realized he was saying, “You’re so beautiful,” again and again, until Byakuya’s fingers rested against his lips, urging him to stop.

Renji kissed the fingers lightly, “It’s true, though.”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya murmured sleepily. He’d shifted to spoon up against Renji’s side, his nose nuzzled into Renji’s throat and an arm thrown casually across Renji’s waist. “Can you grab the blanket? My kimono seems to be shredded, and I’m chilled.”

Renji glanced at Byakuya’s robe. It was hanging off him in strips, and Renji could see his fingernails had left marks in Byakuya’s back. “Oh, oops,” he said. “Sorry.”

“That was one of the points of this adventure,” Byakuya said. “Don’t apologize.”

“Right,” Renji said and then had to swallow the apology for the apology. He glanced around for a blanket and managed to notice one folded at the foot of the bed. Stretching out an arm, he grabbed it. Awkwardly, he flung it over their bodies.

“Nice,” Byakuya said in approval. Though Renji wondered how he could be comfortable, considering they were laying the wrong way across the bed. After a moment when Renji had nearly started to drift to sleep, Byakuya cleared his throat and asked, “Does this constitute ‘snuggling’?”

Renji laughed. But then he shook his head, “No. If we’re going to snuggle, we have to get under all the blankets and put our heads on the pillow.” Byakuya started to pull up to do that, and Renji caught one of the sleeves of the shredded kimono, “Oh, and you have to be naked.”

“Indeed? No one told me that was part of the bargain.”

“You didn’t ask,” Renji smirked. But, then, at the stricken expression on Byakuya’s face, he gave in, “You can’t sleep naked, can you?” When Byakuya gave a little embarrassed shake of his head, Renji said, “Okay. I’ll get the bed ready; you go put on that amber kimono I love.”

Byakuya nodded and stumbled slightly as he got out of bed, clearly exhausted from their passion. He shuffled off to the dressing room slowly.

Renji, meanwhile, sprang up and tore off the soiled sheets. Finding the stash of linens, he had the bed newly made and himself mostly cleaned off and tucked into it by the time Byakuya came back. 

Byakuya had clearly taken time to freshen up as well, though he looked a little surprised to see the effort Renji had gone through to make the bed nice and comfortable. “Hmm, if I’d taken more time, would I have found rose petals strewn on the sheets?”

“Maybe,” Renji said, flipping open the covers for Byakuya. 

Byakuya seemed uncertain, but, after a moment’s hesitation, he lowered himself into the bed and stretched out. He lay perfectly straight and clasped his hands on his chest.

Renji smiled at him. With a little shake of his head, he reached across and tucked the blankets around Byakuya’s stiff shoulders. “First rule of snuggling,” Renji said, gently grasping Byakuya’s wrist and directing his arm to open. He wiggled himself under Byakuya’s arm and spooned up. “Bodies have to touch.”

“I see,” Byakuya said seriously, as though taking notes, “Anything else?”

“Not really,” Renji said. He shifted until he was comfortable, and then lay his head against the crook of Byakuya’s arm. He let his hand rest on the taut, flat plane of Byakuya’s stomach. 

“Are we meant to chat?”

“Only if you want to,” Renji said, letting his eyes close and enjoy the feeling of Byakuya’s body against his, even though the captain was still very tense. “Look, why don’t you read or something? I just like laying here with you.”

“You’re sure?” Byakuya’s fingers curled into Renji’s hair. “I’ll have to sit up a little.”

Renji nodded and moved so Byakuya could get his book from the bed stand and get comfortable. They were touching less, though Renji’s hand was still on Byakuya, but Renji didn’t care. Besides, he still didn’t know quite why the miracle had occurred, but he’d pretty much gotten everything he’d ever wanted tonight. Now all he wanted to do close his eyes and dream of Byakuya’s mouth.


End file.
